Euphemisms
by Shinara66
Summary: *set in the 'with every beat' universe* Callie. Arizona. Daniella. Addison. Terri. A phone call. Euphemisms. Laughs. What more could you ask for?


**A/N: This is just a short, nonsensical, bit of fluff and laughs. I wrote it to clear my head while I work on the next chapter for 'Failira, the Tahlet Vahllah.' This takes place in the universe I created in 'Control' and 'With every beat.' It'd probably help if you were familiar with those stories, but this can be enjoyed(with minimal confusion) on its own. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys. This was really fun to write.**

* * *

Callie balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder as she chased after her two year old daughter. Daniella giggled wildly every time she evaded her mother's reach.

"You can't be serious." Callie said into the phone before, "Dani! I said no. Mommy Ari will be very mad if you break that, okay? Just put it down, _mija_."

Daniella stopped for a moment, the stethoscope still wrapped around her tiny fingers, before breaking out into a mischievous smile. "No!" she yelled before her little legs took her away from her mother.

Callie sighed and groaned before standing back up and watching Daniella run and hide behind the couch in the living room.

"Terrible Twos, huh?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Something like that." Callie replied dryly. "'_No'_ seems to be her favorite word...in English and in Spanish."

A laugh sounded in her ear as Addison Montgomery chuckled at her words.

"I don't know why you're laughing" Callie said once the laughter died down, "This is all _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault?" Addison scoffed. "How is this my fault?"

Callie quietly walked towards the couch and attempted to peek around the back of the cushions. Dark blue eyes noticed her not-so-stealthy approach before a high-pitched squeal sounded in the room. In the next moment, Daniella was running between Callie's legs and heading towards the dining room.

Deflated once again with her lack of success, Callie sighed and returned her attention to Addison's question. "You're the one that brought up me carrying Arizona's baby!"

It was a weak argument and she knew it.

Addison knew it, too.

"You were the one having the insecurity issues! I just offered an alternative! Either way you would have ended up with a baby that would have, unavoidably, gone through the Terrible Twos!"

Flopping down on the couch, Callie watched as Daniella hid behind the rubber tree plant in the dining room. She could see Dani's bright and inquisitive eyes taking in the different parts of the stethoscope in her hands. A tiny furrow was between her dark little eyebrows and Callie could not help but smile.

"No, you're wrong there. You see, Daniella isn't suffering from her Terrible Twos."

"She isn't?" Addison asked.

"No, she is suffering from Arizona's genes. If anything, she is enjoying this age way too much. She is too smart for her own good. She gets into everything, says no to everyone except Arizona, pretends to be asleep when she is home with me just so she can sneak out of her bed, refuses to listen to what I tell her, and when she's really feeling creative, she tries to only speak to me in the little bit of Spanish she knows thinking that_ I_ won't understand her!"

Daniella's blue eyes were watching her from the cover of the leaves of the plant she was hiding behind. A playful little smirk was on her lips and she giggled when she noticed Callie watching her.

"But, that's not the worst of it." Callie continued, "When she knows I'm _really_ upset with her or she's pushed me just a _little_ too far, she grabs my face in her little hands, looks at me with those amazing eyes, smiles with her little Arizona dimples, and tells me she loves me. Then, I turn to mush and forgive her for everything and she has been right where she wants me."

Addison was laughing again. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"That's it exactly!" Callie nearly yelled. "I am susceptible to the Arizona Robbins' gene. I don't know if it's the smile or the dimples or the charm, but whatever it is it makes me head over heels for both of them. I'm a sucker." she ended rather dramatically.

From the dining room, she heard Daniella's soft voice call out. "Sucka!"

"Yeah, you're a sucker, too!" Callie tossed back at Daniella which only got the young child to giggling again. She resumed her conversation with Addison while the occasional 'sucka' sounded from the dining room.

"So, back to what you were telling me about...you and Terri? Really? I mean, you're not even gay!"

Addison laughed before trying to sound offended. "You weren't gay for a long time either and you used to love dick just as much as the next so called straight girl."

Callie made a face. "Used to being the phrase to really look at, Addy. Besides, certain...devices...can...scratch certain...itches." she said trying to be careful of what words she used. "Now, I don't think about di...uh...that organ anymore. Ever. Arizona is really good in the...bookstore."

"The bookstore?"

"I have a two year old! Use your context clues!"

Daniella's little voice floated to Callie's ears a minute later. "Bootstow, sucka."

Callie smiled despite herself. Anything a toddler said was cute.

"Okay, so Arizona is good with scratching itches at the bookstore?"

Callie nodded, even knowing Addison couldn't see her. "Yes."

"How does that help me?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to! You call me out of the blue and tell me you think you have feelings for my wife's ex. How am I supposed to react?"

"Sucka!"

"Daniella, stop saying that, _mija_. Mommy Ari isn't going to like that."

"Sucka!"

"You're supposed to help me out here!" Addison cried in her ear. "I helped you through your personal discovery with Erica."

Callie snorted her laughter. "Yeah, and that ended on such a fabulous note. Thanks, by the way."

"Fine. You know what, forget I called."

"No, Addy, wait."

Silence.

"I'm waiting, Cal."

Callie struggled with what to say. She couldn't believe Addison Montgomery, the woman who had been married to Derek Shepard, had an affair with Mark Sloan, kissed Alex Karev, and had more sexual encounters in California than Callie could count, was seriously thinking she had feelings for another woman. And, not just any woman. No, she thought she had feelings for Terri Clashe.

Arizona's ex.

The woman she had been involved with for seven years.

The woman she had shared a child with.

Was such a thing called irony or a sick joke?

"I just..." Callie began, "I t-think maybe...you're...uh...having a straight girl crush. That's all."

"A straight girl crush? What the hell is that?"

"Sucka!"

Daniella giggled again before Callie replied, "You know, you're straight. She's not. You admire her as a woman, as a friend, and you're confusing those feelings with ones of attraction. I mean, how long has it been since you...uh..."

Callie looked over at Dani and noticed her daughter's attention was firmly fixed on her. Her blue eyes watched Callie's every move.

"Since I what?" Addison asked.

"Since...uh...you...had any action in your...uh...donut hole."

Addison broke out into a full fit of laughter after that. She snorted. She snickered. She laughed, guffawed, and wheezed. Tears stung her eyes and she found difficulty in catching her breath. Vaguely, she could hear Daniella's voice in the background calling Callie a 'sucka' and that only made it harder for her to control her amusement.

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?" Callie questioned, eyes still watching her daughter.

"I think I'll call you back later. I can't have this conversation with your...euphemisms. Where's Arizona, anyway?"

"She was paged to the hospital about an hour ago."

As if she had known she was the current topic of conversation, Arizona's voice suddenly sounded from the foyer.

"I'm home."

Daniella, hearing her mother's voice, dropped the stethoscope she'd been holding hostage and ran towards her voice. Her little feet shuffled through the living room as Arizona appeared on the small landing above the few stairs that led down into the room.

"Hey pretty girl!" she beamed before reaching down to pick up Daniella.

"We'll talk soon, Addy." Callie said quickly before ending her call with Addison. She dropped the phone to the couch and walked over to join her family. Daniella's arms were wrapped around Arizona's neck and her little cheeks were being peppered with kisses.

Arizona stepped down into the living room and greeted Callie properly. "My other pretty girl." she said cheekily before leaning forward to kiss her wife.

"Were you good for Mama C?"

Daniella bounced on Arizona's hip and nodded her head.

Callie pursed her lips and shook her own head. "Don't let those dimples fool you. She had me chasing her all over the living room."

When Arizona looked back at Daniella, the young girl shook her head and said, "No!"

Arizona smiled and tickled Dani's ribs. "Are you lying to mommy?"

Laughing, the two year old answered, "No."

"Uh-huh." Callie muttered in good humor.

The three of them moved and sat down on the couch. Daniella maneuvered to be between her parents and her little fingers soon found Arizona's silver heart necklace. Scrunching her brow, she set to work investigating the piece of jewelry as her mothers talked.

"How is Addison?" Arizona asked.

Callie opened her mouth and hesitated. Should she tell Arizona about what Addison had been seeking her advice about? She was still unsure what exactly her best friend's feelings were towards her wife's ex. Could she talk about the issue when it was still unsure? Then again, how could she not tell Arizona the hot bit of gossip she had?

"Uh...well...she thinks she might have feelings for...umm..."

"For...?" Arizona prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Terri." Callie blurted out. "But I told her it was probably a straight girl crush."

Daniella decided to put her two cents worth in. "Sucka!"

Arizona laughed. "Seriously? Terri? I knew they'd become friends over the years and Terri did move to California not long ago, but isn't Addison like the poster child of guy parts r us?"

Callie, whose hands were now mindlessly toying with Daniella's long black hair, chuckled and replied, "Yeah, that's what I thought. I suggested that she just hadn't had in recent donut hole action and she was confused."

"Bootstow sucka and the doonu ho" Daniella said, her face still one of contemplation as she studied Arizona's necklace.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Arizona asked, her attention moving from Addison Montgomery to her daughter.

Callie decided to play dumb. "Saying what?"

"Sucka." Daniella said again, ever the child desiring her help her parents.

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. That." Callie said, smiling shyly. "Just something she picked up, I guess."

Pursing her lips and not believing her wife for a minute, Arizona removed Dani's little fingers from her necklace and stood up.

"If we're going to talk about your best friend and my ex, I'm going to need something to eat." She headed into the dining room and noticed her stethoscope on the floor. "Calliope, I told you to put this some place Dani bear couldn't reach."

Callie blushed, Daniella leaning her back against her side on the couch. "Sorry."

Arizona sighed, picked up the device, and continued on to the kitchen. In the living room, Callie looked down at her daughter and gave her a pointed look. Daniella, still leaning back against her, titled her head back and started into her eyes.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble, punk."

Daniella giggled at the name her mother called her. Sitting up, she turned around to face Callie before climbing into her lap. Her little hands landed on either side of her mother's face and she smiled.

A full Arizona Robbins smile.

"_Te amo, mami_." she said and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, hugging her.

Callie brought her hands up to Dani's small back and held her close. Kissing her daughter's brow, she smiled. Yep, she was such a sucker for her girls.

"I love you, too, _mija_."


End file.
